Fan Rulesets
Overview The rulesets below are not implemented in the game but will require co-operation from the other players to follow them in good-will. They are something fun to try. Co-op Survival Clean Sweep Challenge Play 'Survival' in any map with two humans and two bots and try to win without losing one point to the bots. Once the bots are killed using teamwork. Revert to 1v1 to decide the round, then go back to working together to fight bots. Try to finish the match/map without letting the bots get a single point. The difficulty can be adjusted by setting the bots harder or by increasing the number of points needed to win. This is a good way to have a semi relaxed match while you chat with a friend. The Classic : Aether vs Aether Survival/Hunter/Deadline in 'The Classic' map everyone chooses Aether This becomes a mode about sneaking up on other players to stun them with a ground pound from behind a post, while they do the same to you. It's great because there is so much cover to hide behind from bullets as you duck and dodge your way forward to stun where you think your opponent is. King of the Powerups Mode = Deadline, Select any map ('Snow Your Enemy' - works well) that has 3 or 4 power up drop locations and set the time limit long eg 300+ seconds. Because the round doesn't end when you have killed everyone, someone can just keep collecting power ups until they become super strong (you could even take turns collecting the first four, then go from there). Then it's fun trying to stop their 'power up run' and get on your own run. This works best 1v1 Ultimate Random Survival Mode, Random Map, Random Characters, limited points to win (suggested 1 to 3). The map and character changes often, this gives you a good chance to explore map/character combinations. It also means that no-one can just dominate with their favourite character but has to work with what they have each time. The gives each round a roll the dice type feel, eg 'What Map/Character am I going to get?' Zone Control - Power Up Frenzy Zone Control Mode - Set Power Up drop time very low. There are a few types of maps for this ruleset. * Power Ups in the Zone: Holding the zone is a huge advantage because power ups will continue to drop. * Power Ups Out of the Zone: Grab some power ups before you try to take control of the zone * Power Ups In and Out of the Zone: Total frenzy, everyone has power ups. Co-op Carrier (great for little kids who want to play) Choose Carrier mode add 1 or 2 bots and two human players. The object of the game is to get the ball to one human player and defend them from the bots. This works well for little kids because you can grab the ball, take it to them, then they are visible and can learn to run around avoiding the bots (while you also defend them). Adjust the bot skill level accordingly.